A Special Breed
by Dillon117
Summary: When a trainer and Pokemon have a forbidden love, and their child is the only savior to a world on the brink of destruction, will the Pokemon world survive?


**AN: I don't own Pokemon. This applies to the story as a whole. Italics means Pokemon talking. Hope you enjoy!**

It all started with the war. Among people it is known as the War of Disgrace. It was a terrible time for the world. Humans and their Pokemon clashing with other civilizations, reducing one another to ashes. All the regions fought for dominance. Bloodshed, no, there were tides of blood. Oceans, the ends of which could not be seen. That is why among Pokemon, the war is known as the Crimson Tide. Kanto and Johto allied, hitting Hoenn from both sides, only to be pushed back by the epic Rayquaza. Unova, too busy with its ongoing civil war, the brothers unleashing Reshiram and Zekrom to battle, destroying most of the region in the process. Then the king of Kalos lost his beloved Floette in one of the bloodiest battles of the war, and made a giant machine to revive it. But using this machine let loose the full power of Yveltal, destroying half of the known Earth. At this point Arceus, the Creator, could stand idly by no longer. He leapt down from his ethereal throne and stopped the violence. He stopped all the destruction and mayhem. He cursed the king with eternal life, knowing his Floette was out there, never to be found. The world recovered, eventually. Pokemon and people thrived, befriending one another, inseparable. But rumors have been heard, all across the regions, of a new villainous group, one who planned to let loose a new war. There were other rumors too, rumors that brought even more fear into their hearts. There were rumors that the previous Pokemon Champion of Kalos, Rexlan Vaid, who had been stripped of his title sixteen years ago for loving a Pokemon, an extreme taboo, was dead after spending the remainder of his life in exile. The people of the Pokemon world, facing the imminent threat of war, having cast out their only hero for a forbidden love, they were without hope. But none knew what truly happened on the stormy night of their once-champion's flight.

Rexlan had enough time to transfer all of his Pokemon onto a portable PC before he was ran out of the region. He leapt upon his Altaria and took flight into lands unknown. After many days of wind blasted, wave soaked, thunder clapping travel and no supplies, swapping out his Pokemon whenever they tired, he finally stumbled upon a small, uninhabited island. No people. No Pokemon. Just a lush, seemingly empty rainforest, void of living, breathing creatures. He shambled onto the beach, tired and haggard, grabbing an fist-sized rock. One by one he released his Pokemon, then proceeded to smash their Pokeball. They were all confused, distraught. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days. He released all of his hundreds of Pokemon, saving his lover for last. He loved all of his Pokemon, cherished them, but Aversa, his Froslass, whom he knew there could be no tighter bond between any, human or Pokemon, he loved above all. She rushed to his side upon release, seeing as he looked ready to collapse. Weary, weak, Aversa aided Rexlan as he stood before his Pokemon, who had stood, dug, flown, floated, and swam by his side throughout all of the time he had spent on this solemn beach, and spoke.

"I stand before you, not as your master, or as your trainer, but as your equal. You are my friends, my family. Had I known that when my journey, our journey, had first started, things would have been much different. Please forgive me of my foolish actions. I love you all, and I ask of you, no I beg of you to thrive here, and learn and love and grow, and dream! Humans aren't ready for the responsibility of cohabitation. But please, don't give up hope. One day, there will come a time when others know as I know now the true beauty of Pokemon…" He paused, basking in the love all around him. His Pokemon, his family, all there with him, and Her. Aversa. The one he loved. He smiled, arguably the brightest and largest he ever had smiled before, and fell to his knees. His Pokemon, crying, Aversa began to wail. Her sad, ghostly cry echoing for miles over the now calm ocean. _'No! NO!'_ Rexlan fell into her arms, his other Pokemon crowding around, leaning on one another so as to not break down and weep, wore grim looks. "I love you, Aversa. Name him….Atrox." and with that, Rexlan Vaid, one of the greatest Pokemon trainers in all of history, took in his last breath.

The ground types burrowed, bringing the greatest gems and jewels. The water types dove, returning with the purest of pearls. The steel types cut down a willow tree, cutting it into the most intricately coffin ever made, which was adorned with the many treasures. The fighting types erected a great mausoleum, deep in the jungle, and the Pokemon marched their great trainer all the way to his final resting place. Aversa stood alone inside the mausoleum, the other Pokemon having left to give her some time and build homes. Looking upon his body, lying in the open tomb, she used her ice to form a heart that would never melt, placing it upon his chest, between his hands, for the one he had taken. When she was ready, she floated closer to the door, uttering only one phrase before the stronger Pokemon shut the door.

'_He will save them all.'_

**AN:Well? Review and tell me what you liked, disliked, just tell me something! This was Dillon117, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
